Caffeine sequel
by Missgzb
Summary: sequel dari Caffeine. DaeLo. hope you like. gs. dldr
.

 **1 tahun kemudian…**

Daehyun menyeka keringat di dahi setelah meletakkan kardus terakhirnya, dia baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang baru. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemen penuh kenangan tersebut namun menurut rekan kerjanya itu adalah salah satu upaya untuk membuat dirinya tidak terjebak dengan bayangan masa lalu yang dipenuhi kenangan manis dan berakhir menyakitkan bersama Choi Junhong

" sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum pukul 10 malam " ujarnya lalu bergerak untuk membuka salah satu dari puluhan kardus berisi barang-barangnya tersebut

Ting.. bunyi bel membuat Daehyun terkejut, dia berlari untuk melihat layar intercom di samping pintu dan tersenyum saat mendapati seorang yeoja dengan surai hitam sepunggung yang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar. Daehyun lalu membuka pintu apartemennya yang langsung saja dimasuki oleh yeoja yang mengenakan hells setinggi 18 centi tersebut

" aku akan membantu " ujar yeoja itu dengan penuh semangat

Daehyun mengambil kotak dari yeoja tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja

" sebelum itu kau harus membuka sepatu mengerikan itu karena aku sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab jika Yoo Youngjae sang sekertaris manajer keuangan yang pintar dan seksi ini terkilir atau semacamnya "

" baiklah oppa " Youngjae lalu menunduk dan membuka sepatunya sementara Daehyun membuka kardus di dekat kakinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sandal dari dalam sana

" pakailah ini "

" gomawo oppa " Youngjae lalu memakai sandal tersebut

" kita harus menyelesaikan ruangan ini dan ruang makan sebelum makan siang, lalu kita akan pergi berbelanja dan aku akan menata kamarku keesokan harinya sepulang dari kantor "

Youngjae mencepol ke atas surai hitamnya " menurutku semuanya harus selesai hari ini, besok adalah hari pertama oppa menjalani tanggung jawab sebagai manajer keuangan perusahaan dan aku yakin oppa tidak akan punya waktu untuk membereskan kamar oppa lagi jadi kita akan membereskan kamar oppa setelah makan siang nanti "

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya " terserah kau saja Jae-ie, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu untuk menyediakan makan siang dan makan malam untukku "

.

Junhong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada besi troli sembari menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya

" Junhong noona " panggil seorang namja pada Junhong

" lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggumu Namjoon-ah "

Namjoon terkekeh lalu mendorong troli berisi dua buah koper berukuran besar milik Junhong " maaf, tadi aku punya urusan mendadak. Khaja "

" kau yakin dengan apartemen yang kau belikan untukku? " Junhong memasang seat beltnya

" tenanglah, itu cukup aman untukmu noona "

" aku mempercayaimu, bagaimana keadaan Seokjin? "

" dia baik dan merindukan noona, kita akan pergi ke restorannya begitu kau selesai meletakkan barang-barangmu di apartemenmu "

" lalu kapan kalian akan berencana memiliki anak? "

Namjoon melirik Junhong " kami sedang berusaha noona "

" cepatlah memiliki anak, itu baik agar pernikahan kalian tidak berakhir seperti pernikahanku dengan Jongup " Junhong kembali mengingat bagaimana Jongup dengan mudah menceraikan dirinya begitu dia dinyatakan keguguran dan akan sulit memiliki anak. Namja blasteran Korea-Spanyol itu menyuruh Junhong menandatangani surat cerai semudah dia mengajak Junhong ke taman. Dan saat itu Junhong merasakan pedih dan penyesalan yang sangat amat dalam di hidupnya

" berhentilah mengingat masa lalu noona, sekarang kau harus menata masa depanmu kembali "

" mudah bagimu untuk mengatakan hal itu jika 5 bulan lalu kau tidak bertingkah seperti orang gila saat jaksa berwajah tidak bersahabat itu dengan mudah memutuskan dan mengetuk palu "

" aku mencoba mengerti dirimu noona, karena itu aku sangat bersyukur saat kau menyanggupi ajakanku 2 bulan lalu untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kau bisa memulai karirmu sebagai salah satu akuntan di perusahaan tempatmu akan memulai hari pertama besok "

Junhong menarik napas panjang " aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja "

.

Daehyun hendak protes ketika Youngjae menaruh sekotak besar daging ke dalam troli namun diurungkan saat Youngjae menatapnya tajam. Mereka telah selesai membereskan ruang tengah serta dapur Daehyun dan langsung mengunjungi supermarket di lantai 1 karena Daehyun sama sekali tidak punya persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas yang besar itu

" kau itu kurus sekali oppa " gerutu Youngjae

" lakukan sesukamu Jae-ie " erang Daehyun, dia menatap troli yang sudah dipenuhi dengan 2 kotak besar daging, sekotak telur, 5 kotak susu coklat dan masih banyak lagi

" jika oppa keberatan dengan tagihannya maka aku yang akan membayar " ujar Youngjae dan langsung menaruh dua kotak es krim rasa coklat

" es krim? Kau yakin? Ini musim dingin nona Yoo "

Youngjae mendelik " lalu? Tidak ada yang salah. Kita akan makan siang setelah selesai berbelanja, aku tahu restoran daging yang cukup enak di sekitar sini "

Daehyun hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu mendorong troli yang terasa sedikit lebih berat

.

Junhong tersenyum lebar saat Seokjin memeluknya erat begitu dia muncul di restoran daging milik Seokjin

" aku sangat merindukanmu unnie "

Junhong menepuk punggung Seokjin sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka " aku juga, jadi ini restoran barumu? Maaf tidak bisa menghadiri acara peresmiannya, kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat itu "

" tak apa, unnie ingin makan sesuatu? Jika unnie sedang tidak ingin makan daging akan kubuatkan makanan yang lain " satu tahun yang lalu Seokjin memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai chef dan membuka sebuah restoran daging di dekat agensi Namjoon

Junhong pun duduk di samping Namjoon " aku sedang ingin makan steak asam manis buatanmu "

" baiklah, tunggulah beberapa menit lagi unnie "

" dia terlihat lebih bahagia Namjoon-ah "

Namjoon melirik Junhong lalu kembali menatap ponselnya " Jin-ie lelah bekerja di hotel, dia bilang dia seperti tidak punya waktu istirahat jadi aku menyarankannya untuk berhenti dan membuka restoran sendiri "

" kau tampak membebaskan istrimu berkarir Namjoon-ah "

" mau bagaimana lagi, Jin-ie sangat menyebalkan jika dia sedang kesal dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi "

" aku jadi penasaran dengan isi dapurnya, boleh aku melihat? "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " tentu saja, masuklah dari pintu sebelah kanan "

Junhong bangkit dan melangkah masuk ke dapur restoran Seokjin melalui pintu yang diarahkan Namjoon menggunakan bibir

.

" kita harus keluar? "

Youngjae mengangguk dan merapikan poninya yang jatuh di wajah " restorannya tidak jauh dari sini, tepat berada di sebelah gedung BigHit entertainment "

" Bighit? Tempat Namjoon? "

Youngjae melangkah di samping Daehyun " ya, presenter dan model yang tampan itu hanya saja dia sudah memiliki seorang istri. Restoran yang akan kita kunjungi adalah restoran istri Namjoon, kudengar dia mantan chef yang bekerja di hotel "

Daehyun terkekeh " mereka mantan tetanggaku di apartemen "

" eh? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? "

" kau tidak bertanya "

Youngjae menyeberang jalan sembari menggenggam tangan Daehyun, ada sedikit perasaan geli di perut yeoja bermarga Yoo itu setiap kali melakukan skinship dengan namja yang akan menjadi atasannya. Youngjae dan Daehyun bertemu setengah tahun lalu saat dirinya baru saja melamar di kamtor tempat Daehyun bekerja. Saat itu Daehyun masih menjadi sekertaris dari manajer keuangan mereka yang lama, nona Park Bom namun yeoja bertubuh seksi itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dua minggu yang lalu karena akan menikah dan akhirnya Daehyun diangkat menjadi manajer keuangan yang baru

" kita sudah sampai " Youngjae membuka pintu restoran yang terbuat dari kaca itu dan langsung masuk diikuti Daehyun. Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka ramah dan mempersilahkan duduk serta memberikan daftar menu

" steak asam manis, daging sapi bumbu pedas dan redwine " ujar Youngjae

" ada lagi? "

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang langsung menggeleng " kami akan memesan lagi jika ingin "

" terima kasih sudah memesan, pesanan anda akan siap dalam 20 menit " pekayan itu lalu membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae

" ah, aku selalu berharap akan bertemu Namjoon oppa jika berkunjung kesini "

Daehyun mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan ponsel, mengecek email lalu mengaktifkan kamera dan diarahkan pada Youngjae yang juga sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya

" Jae-ie "

Tepat saat Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya saat itu juga Daehyun memotretnya, terdengar gerutuan kesal tentang Youngjae yang tidak suka jika dirinya difoto dari atas karena membuat pipinya terlihat chubby dan hanya ditanggapi tawa Daehyun tanpa mereka sadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat momen tersebut dari lantai dua restoran dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan

Sosok itu adalah Choi Junhong. Mantan kekasih Daehyun itu tidak sengaja melihat momen tersebut karena mencari Namjoon setelah selesai membantu Seokjin di dapur. Junhong tidak munafik untuk mengatakan jika hatinya sungguh sakit namun dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaan tersebut karena dirinyalah yang meninggalkan Daehyun

.

" akhirnya " teriak Youngjae lega, direbahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet di ruang tengah apartemen sedangkan Daehyun keluar dari dapur dengan dua kaleng bir

" terima kasih sudah membantuku Jae-ie " Daehyun menyodorkan sekaleng bir pada Youngjae

" gomawo. Aku hanya khawatir jika oppa bekerja sendiri oppa akan kelelahan "

Daehyun ikut mendudukkan diri di atas karpet " aigoo.. kau mengkhawatirkanku? "

Youngjae mencibir " aku hanya tidak ingin dibuat repot jika oppa jatuh sakit. itu saja, tidak lebih "

Daehyun menjawil pipi chubby Youngjae " memangnya siapa yang mengharapkan lebih nona Yoo? "

Wajah Youngjae memerah, dia lalu bangkit dan memukul Daehyun dengan bantal yang diraihnya dari sofa " molla! "

Daehyun tertawa

Daehyun tertawa keras, hal yang sudah jarang dia lakukan semenjak Junhong mencampakkan dirinya

" coba ulangi " ucap Youngjae begitu Daehyun selesai tertawa

" apa? "

Youngjae memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Daehyun " tawa-mu oppa, itu terdengar menyenangkan meski kau sangat jarang melakukannya "

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae cukup lama lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae membuat mata yeoja itu terbuka sedikit lebar karena terkejut

" kau menyukai tawa-ku? Aku memang mengagumkan Yoo Youngjae "

Dan beberapa detik kemudian bantal sofa yang sempat tergeletak di lantai pun beralih ke wajah Daehyun

" kau jelek oppa! Sangat jelek! "

" pulanglah, ini sudah malam " ujar Daehyun disela tawanya, dia sangat suka dengan ekspresi kesal Youngjae

Youngjae bangkit dari karpet dan meraih coat hijau miliknya di atas sofa

" kuantar "

Youngjae menggeleng sembari berjalan ke rak sepatu " tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat oppa "

Daehyun menyerahkan dompet dan ponsel serta memperbaiki letak coat Youngjae

" hati-hati di jalan, beritahu aku jika kau sudah berada di atas ranjangmu "

Youngjae mengangguk singkat " ya, selamat malam oppa "

Daehyun membukakan pintu untuk Youngjae dan menutup pintunya begitu sekertarisnya itu masuk ke dalam lift

.

Junhong menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kali saat dirinya kembali gagal untuk tidur. Ingatan tentang kejadian siang tadi terus terlintas di pikirannya

" astaga, berhentilah menjadi bodoh Junhong-ie. Daehyun oppa sudah bahagia dengan kekasihnya sekarang "

Junhong bangkit dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya meraih sebuah botol kecil berisi obat tidur di laci nakas

" kau akan terlihat jahat sekali jika terus mengingat Daehyun oppa bahkan kau akan menjadi sangat tidak tahu diri karena telah merindukan orang yang telah kau campakkan Choi Junhong brengsek " Junhong mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminum obat tidurnya disana

.

Youngjae meneliti beberapa berkas yang masuk hari ini sebelum menyerahkannya pada Daehyun, bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat sedang berkonsentrasi

" Jae-ie, ke ruanganku sebentar " suara yang berasal dari telepon kantor di hadapannya itu mengusik konsentrasi Youngjae, dia memutar bola matanya sebelum bangkit dan masuk ke ruangan Jung Daehyun

" mana laporan awal bulan? "

" belum masuk? "

Kening Daehyun berkerut " aku bertanya padamu dan kau balik bertanya? Bukankah tanggung jawabmu untuk menyerahkan berkas itu padaku? "

" akuntan baru itu belum menyerahkannya? "

" akuntan baru? "

Youngjae mengangguk cepat " ya, akuntan baru. Aku memberinya tugas untuk menyusun laporan awal bulan "

Srakk.. map berwarna merah itu terlempar ke lantai " kau menyuruh akuntan baru untuk mengerjakan hal itu?! dimana otakmu Yoo Youngjae?! "

Youngjae berjengit saat dibentak Daehyun, meski diluar kantor mereka akrab namun akan berbeda jika sudah berada di kantor " a-aku akan segera mengeceknya. segera "

" aku butuh laporan itu secepatnya, rapat bersama para direksi akan mulai setelah makan siang " Daehyun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak habis pikir dimana otak Youngjae saat menyerahkan berkas sepenting itu pada akuntan yang baru saja mulai bekerja

Youngjae lalu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Daehyun secepat yang dia bisa, dirinya lalu menghampiri seorang yeoja dengan name tag Xi Luhan yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana

" Luhan-ie, kau tahu akuntan baru yang akan masuk hari ini? "

" nona Junhong? Mejanya berada tepat di samping mejaku "

" tolong panggilkan dia, tuan Jung membutuhkan laporan awal bulan darinya "

Luhan mengangguk " akan kusampaikan "

" terima kasih "

Youngjae memandang aneh pada yeoja dengan kulit seputih salju yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

" nona Choi " panggilnya pelan

" ah, ya? "

" kau sehat? "

Yeoja dengan kulit seputih salju itu mengangguk cepat " ya, aku baik-baik saja "

" sudah kerjakan laporan awal bulan yang kemarin kuserahkan melalui Luhan? "

" sudah, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya " Junhong mengangkat map berisi laporan awal bulan yang diinginkan Daehyun

Youngjae terlihat menghembuskan napas lega, Daehyun yang mengamuk bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia segera mengecek isi laporan tersebut untuk memastikan tidak ada yang membuatnya berpotensi dilempari map lagi oleh Daehyun, dan beberapa saat Youngjae tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun

" tolong serahkan ini pada tuan Jung di dalam "

" baik "

Tokk..tokk..

" masuk " tanggap Daehyun, kedua matanya terus memandangi angka-angka di atas kertas yang harus dia pertanggungjawabkan setelah makan siang nanti

" selamat pagi tuan- " kalimat tersebut terhenti bertepatan dengan jatuhnya map berisi kertas laporan awal bulan

Daehyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan terdiam, sejenak dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas

" Junhong-ie " bisiknya

TBC

Buat yang minta sequel Caffeine semoga gak kecewa karena harus menunggu lama #sayasibuk #curhat

Okay, Keep review


End file.
